


A Dance to Remember

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Young Emma Swan has to do a interview with her best friend Regina Mills about who she is taking to the prom. She is surprised to find that her friend don't want to go after all, because what is the point of going if you can't go with the one you want.The story goes between past and present to get a better view of their friendship.





	A Dance to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note 1: I have been going through a rough time personally lately, which is partly why this story has taken so long to finish. It has also helped me through it, and I hope whoever reads it enjoys it as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Author’s Note 2: This is meant as a one shot as I feel it is perfect and finished the way it is. I may write a continuance in the future, but I will not promise it. So for now it will leave you with this one.
> 
> Author's Note 3 : I needed help with the title and it was between a night to remember by my friend EvilPanda , but it ended up with a Dance to Remember last minute. 
> 
> Track list for this fic : Ben E. King - Stand By Me (LEEX Remix), Bowling for soup – 1985 and Pentatonix - Hallelujah

 

  ** _A Dance to remember_**

Emma Swan was sitting on top of the bleachers overlooking the stadium where the cheer-leading squad was having their practice. Her eyes on their leader Regina Mills, as she was giving the two boys on her team instructions, by the look on her face she was not happy. Emma sniggred, knowing the two had messed up the otherwise flawless routine.

She shook her head as her eyes went down in Regina’s math book, making some pencil notes on the side of her calculus assignment. She did this every week, had done so for the full term, after all Regina wasn’t good at calculus, in fact Emma knew the brunette hated it. It was one of the extra subjects her mother made her take to get extra point. As for the brunette she never had a talent for it, which was why she went to Emma for help, after all Regina needed straight A’s in evry subject. She needed to get into one of the Ivy league schools after all. According to her mother that was, Emma knew her best friend had other plans after graduation. Still that A in calculates was needed for her friend to reach the school of her dream.

However, Emma also knew that if Regina didn’t get A in calculus, there was no way her mother would keep her on the cheerleading team. That was why Emma helped her out as much as she could. She startled as a text made her smartphone beep. She took it up, looking at it, “Do you have the interview, or shall I put someone else on the case?”

Emma cursed as she wrote back, “You will have it tomorrow morning at the latest, I have a term paper due tomorrow also.”

The term paper was a vague excuse as it had been done for some time now, and all she had to do was overlook it. The message was from Victoria, the leader of the school paper. The interview was one with Regina, regarding who she was taking to the prom. Rumors was going all over school about who the Queen bee was bringing as her date at the event of the year. Everyone assumed Emma already knew considering the two had been thick as thieves since childhood. They however were wrong, as Emma didn’t have a clue, she hadn’t even dared to ask. She planned to ask when Regina was done with the work out though.

“Why so serious?” she heard Regina’s voice next to her, wondering how she always managed to sneak up where she sat without her noticing.

“Uhm, I was supposed to interview you for the paper about who you are taking to the prom,” Emma said blushing slightly, adding, “It’s deadline tomorrow, sorry I am just springing this on you now, but I had a lot on my mind lately.”

“Don’t worry, and I am taking Graham as a cover, after all my parents only need to see me leaving with him. Don’t plan to do though, he is driving me to the movies or something and then going to the prom with Mary,” she said with a shrug. Of course, Regina knew her father would most likely chaperon at the prom, and if that was the case she needed to find an excuse later as to why she wasn’t there. Especially if he saw Graham with Mary.

“Wait..wait..what?! You are not going to the prom?” Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

“Yes, well when you can’t go with the one you really want, I don’t see the point in going at all,” Regina said, like it was no big deal at all. Emma knew that was a lie though, as Regina picked the perfect dress month back. The odd thing was that she hadn’t seen it yet, she just knew from a text Regina had sent her after she had been shopping with her mother. Normally Emma would get a picture of the dress, but she never questioned her about it, after all she would see it soon enough she figured.

“What, who would be crazy enough to say no to you? Anyone would be wanting to be your date,” Emma so didn’t get this. She knew for a fact the whole school would be dying to be date.

“Never mind, forget I said anything,” said Regina, looking out over the stadium, seeing a few of her squad still working on the routine. Instead she changed the subject saying, “How was the calculus?”

“No, you don’t get to change the subject, who is this guy that you wanted to go with, and turned you down,” said Emma, adding, “Your calculus is better, some minor errors only.”

Regina took a deep breath as Emma handed her the book, she looked it over, nodding, “Will you look it over if I take another crack of it tonight?”

“Of course, but do you have the time, didn’t you also have that paper about the slavery in history and psychology one?” Emma wondered, a bit worried.

“I will make the time, and the history one is almost done. Also the one I wanted to go with wouldn’t have a clue, I never asked,” she said with a sigh. They usually did this jumping back and forth between subjects as they talked.

“Really, then I think you should, he would never turn you down I am sure of it, and if so I can gladly kick his ass, I am not the captain of the wrestling team for nothing,” said Emma with a half-smile.

“You couldn’t even if you wanted to,” Regina said, with a sarcastic laugh. She was probably the only one seeing the irony in it, and the only one knowing who she really wanted to go with. Her only trouble was that she had been too late asking she now realized, according to the rumors going around school.

“Really, even if he is big I am sure I am faster, besides have you seen my abs,” Emma said, pulling her shirt up, even if it was a bit chilly, only to show it off.

“That…that is impressive, and I am sure you could kick anyone’s ass, just not your own. The one I wanted to go with was you, only I heard from a good source you are taking Ella Ville. How you ended up taking her is beyond me. Not that it matters anymore, I will send you my history paper later tonight,” said Regina with a heavy sigh, as she got up and started to head back down.

Emma wasn’t sure she heard that right, but she got up fast enough to yell, “Regina, wait!”

She didn’t think, making Emma jump over the benches, only to trip over one, yelling out, “Son of a bitch!”

By the time she had managed to get up and reach the stadium her lip was bleeding and her face was hurting like hell, she didn’t care though. She needed to catch Regina before she left, she needed to know if she had heard right, she wanted to go with her to the prom. The blonde was running towards the parking lot only too see Regina’s Benz speed away from there. She groaned, knowing there was no way her bug would get to Regina’s place fast enough. The blonde looked around seeing her friend Ruby’s bike, and the brunette walking towards her with her pack of friends.

“Yo, Rubes, can I borrow the bike, please, I need to get to Regina’s, it is urgent,” Emma called over, before he brunette had even had time to reach her.

“Sure, but have her back before nightfall, I have a late shift, start at 10pm,” said Ruby, tossing over the keys, adding, “Remember the helmet, not that your face would look worse if you crash.”

“I will, I will tell you how it goes later,” said Emma as she handed her keys to red.

“Wait, first I need to know why you are in a hurry,” said Red as she took the keys to Emma’s car. She knew the blonde probably would have wanted something fancier, but the bug was all she could afford and the owner of the car repair shop she worked at in the weekends.

“Regina, she said she wanted to ask me to the prom, can you believe it?!” Emma said, she couldn’t even if she said it out loud.

“Well yeah, I hope you said yes,” said Ruby and looked at her friend with shining eyes.

“I never got to cause, she said she wanted to go with me, but that wasn’t happening as I was going with Ella. Even if that is so, I don’t how she found out. I didn’t ask her as I thought she would go with one of the football studs or something, I for sure didn’t think she felt that way about me,” said Emma with a sigh.

“Think Ella wrote something about it in her twitter feed and it spread, something about going with the stud Swan,” Dorothy said and shrugged.

“Figures, in any case I need to talk to her, if nothing else for the article for the paper,” said Emma with a sigh as she got the helmet on and started on the way to Regina’s house.

Ruby looked after her shaking her head as she said, “So who is up for going to the cave in the bug mobile?”

“I am in, I cannot believe she didn’t know Regina felt that way,” said Dorothy with a smile.

“Well neither of them know that I am seeing Regina’s older sister either,” Red shrugged with a pleased grin.

“You are aware that Cora will kill you when she finds out,” said Mulan in a warning tone.

“Don’t care,” the brunette shrugged as she pulled down the seat, so Mulan and Phillip could get in the back and Dorothy would get in the front. Red got in the driver’s seat of Emma’s small car pulling down the sun visor to not get the sun in her eyes, only to have a picture fall out of it. Red picked it up seeing a picture of Regina smiling by the family pool, wearing a turquoise bikini. She shook her head knowing all too well that Regina was not the only one hiding her true feelings. Emma had been lusting after the brunette for months, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Maybe even longer Ruby concluded as she started the engine, finding a channel with pop music, hearing how her passengers were debating something about the new season of Stranger things and how it reminded them of X-files. Phillip’s dad had it and they had all watched it at his house, Ruby didn’t know what she thought of the topic and so she stayed silent. Still she couldn’t believe her best friend couldn’t see the clear signs that was there right in front of her. Clearly the brunette always got jealous the women and men had been with over the years, not that it had been that many, still it was clear the brunette never approved. And it seemed to be the same with Emma, she wasn’t crazy about whoever Regina dated either. Still the two had never had more than innocent hugs and kisses on the cheek and multiple sleepovers over the year.  Red shook her head as she made a turn to get them closer to the cave.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma parked the bike in the driveway of the Mills residence, before she rang the doorbell. Regina’s mother Cora was the one to open. Emma knew the woman never really liked her, even so the seventeen-year-old girl had never been denied access to the house. Cora eyed her with a tired frown, “I am sorry, Emma, but Regina doesn’t want to see you.”

“So, you are not going to let me in?” Emma tried, smiling a little nervous.

“Not today,” said Cora with a sigh.

“Oh come on, you didn’t even throw me out when you found Regina and myself drinking cider from your wine cellar,” Emma persisted.

“I figured the condition you two were in the next day were punishment enough,” the middle-aged woman reasoned.

“True, but if it was you and you were me and Henry’s mother told you not to see him, would you?” said Emma, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“No, I would not, but she asked me to not let you in and so you have to find another way,” said Cora and closed the door in Emma’s face. The blonde’s eyes widened as she groaned, looking for another way inside. She knew all too well the only way was climbing up the tree on the side of not far from the balcony outside Regina’s room. She could hear music being played from inside, sad love songs by the sound of it. She took a deep breath daring to ask, “Wall-E, are you in there?”

“Eve, what are you doing here?” it came tiredly from the inside.

“I need to talk to you,” said Emma, leaning against the door.

“And what if I don’t want to talk to you?” it came in a sharp tone from inside.

“Well, maybe you could listen,” said Emma, she didn’t feel like giving up so easy. She didn’t even have count on how many times they had been sitting on each side of this door over the past couple of years. The first time she could remember she had been six years old and Regina had shut her out of her room, because Emma had torn of one of Regina’s horse posters saying horses was stupid, and that cars was way cooler. As it turned out it had only been because Emma was jealous of Regina had her own pony and Emma couldn’t ride. Henry, Regina’s father had made sure to take Emma to the stables also, so she could learn to ride as well. By now Emma was almost equally a skilled rider as the brunette. In return Emma had many years later taught Regina how to fix a car engine and change tires. Just in case she would ever need it. The brunette found it very useful.

Now Emma could tell by the shadow from the inside Regina was standing on the other side of the door, waiting for her to talk. The problem was that Emma was not even sure where to start. So, she took a deep breath, “Remember that sleepover a couple of years back, we were watching blended, big hero 6 and Maleficent. You were crying when the prince didn’t manage to wake Aurora, because you feared all was lost. You were still sobbing when Maleficent talked to her before waking her up, we both were to the end of the movie. And I remember thinking that even through the tears, I had never seen you more beautiful. I asked you why just that scene had such impact on you and you said, “Because I can’t picture losing someone I loved that much, I simply couldn’t go on.”

I didn’t realize it back then that you meant you were worried that something would happen to me. I only knew that that very moment was when I realized I was in love with you. I however didn’t dare tell you because I was afraid you didn’t fell the same. Back then I though you were talking in general as you weren’t seeing anyone right then. I loved you ever since that moment, Regina, possibly before. I only asked Ella because I was sure you wanted to go with someone better than me. I never thought you could love someone…like me.”

As Emma heard nothing from the inside, she took another deep breath, her heart pounding so hard in her chest, “If you still wanna go, I will cancel with Ella and take you instead, not because you are my second choice, because you were always my first, Wall-E.”

Still not hearing anything from inside Emma got up and walked towards the bannister, leaning against it. She messed it up good this time. A tear fell from her eye and down to the ground far below. The blonde was about to climb back down the tree, when she felt a couple of arms wrap round her from behind and Regina’s voice say, “I want to go with you, and I want you to put that in the paper that I am yours. Because I do love someone like you.”

“Are you sure, I mean then everyone will know, are you ready for that?” Emma wondered, not sure if she was.

“Yes, I am, now go home and write that article and tell Ella you can’t take her to prom after all,” Regina whispered, pressing a kiss into Emma’s blonde strands. She had never been this happy she knew.

Emma nodded, she didn’t turn to face her before climbing back down the tree, she didn’t need to, she already knew her best friend was smiling through tears, that things would be okay. And so, she got on the bike to hand it back to Ruby, before going home to write the article.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Regina walked down the stairs to find her parents by the living room table, her father working on a testimony for court the next day and her mother on a contract, after all she was the Mayor in town. Regina knew she always had ton of work to cover and it tired her. She smiled as she walked over to give her aging father a kiss on the top of his head. She was still smiling as she sat down saying, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is that, princess?” her father said, looking up from his laptop.

Cora didn’t speak, but looked up as well, having her suspicions. She looked at the bright smile on her daughter’s face, she couldn’t help but to love that smile, always had and always would she knew.

“I won’t be going with Graham to the ball after all, I will be going with Emma instead, we decided to become a…couple,” said Regina, waiting on a reaction from either.

“I thought you were already,” said Cora confused, clearly the girls spent almost every waken moment together. She was surprised when Regina had said Graham would take her to the prom, but not Emma. Still she figured her daughter would have her reasons for that.

“You did?” Regina asked confused, wondering what had made her mother think that.

“Well when here or you are not at here place you are usually together. You both seem to care deeply about each other, more so than I do with most of my friends, and you always seem happier when she is around than when she is not, when you asked me not to let her in I figured you had a lover’s quarrel of some kind,” said Cora calmly.

“And you don’t mind?” Regina wondered, a little surprised by this.

“I would prefer you date a boy, but I don’t really see that happening, and I read about these things, I mean that female couples can have children these days and how. Just in case you two in the future got married and wanted to have children. Seems it is not impossible these days,” said Cora calmly.

“She is not serious is she, this is a joke?” Regina looked at her father, mainly because she in all her days she had thought her mother was opposed to females gettingmarried.

“I am afraid not dear, she has shown me some articles about it. As for me if you are happy my dear, I will not go against who you chose to be with,” said he and smiled at her.

“I am, more so than I ever thought I could be,” she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she ran over to hug her mother, than her father.

“We are glad to hear that, although there is one thing though,” her mother said, growing serious again.

“Yes?” Regina looked at her with curious eyes, hoping it wasn’t something bad.

“If you tell me you are going to the prom in pants and shirt I won’t have it after I spent so much money on your gown,” she pointed out. Henry couldn’t help but to laugh heartfelt of his wife as Regina said, “Never would I ever, I love that dress, mommy.”

“Good, not what we have that settled, we need to go shopping for shoes and accessories,” said Cora in a firm tone.

“Yes we do,” Regina agreed, hugging her mother again, feeling so relived that her parents wasn’t against her love, rather for it. She had been ever so worried they would be knowing that some of their family friends were against that sort of living arrangements. She felt her heart beat even faster with joy as her mother hugged her back and held her tight.

Henry simply looked over at his wife and daughter, glad that they both were happy, it was all he could ask for really, then again it was usually their oldest daughter that cause his wife most pain, he knew that Zelena hadn’t been home for days and that Cora was worried about her, still to stubborn to call and find out where she was. He had decided that if she was not home by dinner that very same night, he would do so or go around asking everyone of her so called friends if she was there. After all as long as she lived under their roof she should apply their rules. He sighed as his eyes went back to his laptop, wondering if his oldest daughter was in trouble, or simply hiding out somewhere with this month’s useless boyfriend.

 

Emma took a deep breath when she finally could sit down by her computer after getting her car at Ruby’s. To be fair she stayed with her and her grandmother, more than with her foster mother Ingrid and her two nieces, Anna and Elsa.  The woman was nice and all, but Emma always felt like she could hardly have any privacy when she was home, that was all. She turned on the computer and wrote the password, before opening the file called, Interview with Regina Mills, head cheerleader and Queen Bee at Storybrooke High.

Name: Regina Mills

Color of dress:

Date for Senior Prom: Emma Swan.

Who would you pick to be Prom queen and why : Belle French as she is caring towards everyone, smart and she deserves it more than I do.

Where do you see yourself in ten years: Ten years seems so long into the future, I hope to be done with my education and to maybe have a steady job, a house and a family would be nice. Maybe riding every other weekend, and I had to live near a coffee shop, that is a must. And I would just love to have a dog. I just want to spend the days with the person I love. Oh and also I want to travel and see the world.

Any plans for the after prom party: You mean like go all the way, get drunk, party all night long? No I don’t think so, that is really not me, not because I wouldn’t want to, I don’t see the point that is all. I rather go to the prom, and hang out with my friends, then later grab a bite to eat and hang out somewhere watching movies or play WII or something.

Secret confession:

Quote I live by :

Emma looked at it, realizing she had forgot to ask Regina that as well. She knew pretty much everything else from previous conversations they had. And so she added the interview into the mail to her friend, and wrote, “Care to fill out the last question ASAP so I can send it to Vicki as soon as possible. XOXO. Emma.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, good you are home, I didn’t hear you come in?” Emma heard Ingrid’s voice from the door and looked up at the middle-aged blonde woman.

“Didn’t know I had to make a notification, but yes,” said Emma in a dull tone.

“No need to be crass, Emma, I just thought we could go out after dinner to look for accessories for your prom outfit, I have already taken Anna shopping for hers,” said Ingrid calmly. Anna was as old as Emma, a few months older to be precise. Elsa a couple of years older. Come to think of it Elsa was the same age as Regina’s older sister. It occurred to the blonde that she had never thought about it before that very moment. Still she had always considered them her sisters, they even had a small band called Elsa and the snowflakes together, they played most with each other and at their friend’s parties, it had been a while now though as Elsa went to Harvard and rarely was home. Emma hated to admit she missed her.

“I am sorry, it had just been a long day, but I would love to. You do know I don’t have to do it though, I am after all..” Emma stopped in her tracks as the older woman finished, “Not my daughter I know, but as long as you live her I still will treat you as you were. Besides you worked hard to keep your grades up and you are a senior, I think it is only fair you look like one.”

“I know it is stupid, Ingrid, the way I am towards you and all, after all I have lived in this house since I was five or so, I know my parents are dead and I have no living relatives. I should be able to call you by something other than your name by now, still… I just can’t. You deserve much more from me than you have gotten, and I am not ungrateful, so I don’t think you should ever think that. It really feels like home here, I mean this is the only home I can ever remember. I know it is different for Anna and Elsa as they were a bit older when their parents passed. I guess I am just trying to say think you for all that you have done for me, and for being the only mother I have ever known,” Emma finished, knowing she was babbling a lot, she looked down. She knew Ingrid probably wanted to call her something like ma or mom or something other than her name, especially as they were now waiting for Emma’s adoption to fall through. Emma now realized that the woman could have done that years ago, she had just waited for her to be okay with it. As Emma spoke she now realize that she was. She didn’t even know where it had taken her seventeen years to come to this conclusion, but as she spoke the words she realized they were true.

Ingrid stepped closer to her, carefully rising Emma’s chin with her fingers so she could looked her in the eyes as she said, “There was another reason that I wanted to take you out shopping for things for your prom, I finally got the papers that the adoption has fell through and I wanted to share it with you. I know that you probably won’t call me anything other than mother and you have every right to not call me anything more, but I want you to know, or rather I need you to know that I always considered you my daughter. No matter what happens that will never change.”

Emma couldn’t help but to smile when Ingrid said it, the adoption was finalize, and she had had a home here. Not that it should come as a surprise, still it made it more real now that she knew it was all in order. That she would always have a place to come to when she needed a break from college. She wrapped the arms around the woman and hugged her hard whispering, “I am so happy to hear that.”

“Auntie Ingrid, have you seen my…” Anna stopped mid-sentence when she said her auntie hugging Emma, both in tears, which didn’t happen a lot. She smiled though as she usually always did, asking, “What’s going on?”

Ingrid let go of Emma, turning to her niece saying, “The adoption finally fell trough.”  
“That is awesome, we have to celebrate this, invite everyone, have a party, Elsa will be so happy on your behalf, I am sure of it, and I can invite Kristoff and Belle, and the Mills have to come of course. We can have a party right, I can fix everything, really it would be no trouble,” Anna said excitedly, running over to hug both, knowing how badly her aunt had wanted this.

“For now we are going to shop for prom, but maybe we can have a party later on after finals and the graduation on,” Ingrid said and looked at the two girls.

“I would like that very much,” Emma said with a nod, she was practically drowning in school work.

“That would work, because then Elsa would have a good reason to come back home,” Said Anna with a nod.

“Good, now that is all settled, what were you going to ask?” Ingrid looked at Anna with a calm smile.

“Oh yeah my shooting trainer’s and my shoes?” Anna said with a smile, she was dressed to go to her basketball practice.

“Shooting trainer’s in the drawer in the hallway and the shoes in the hallway next to your other sneakers,” said Ingrid with a sigh.

“Thanks, see you later,” said Anna and hurried towards the hall in a hurry.

“So shall we go?” Ingrid asked Emma with a smile.

“Yeah, I will finish this later on,” said Emma with a smile, closing her laptop, and getting up to follow her mother.

 

* * *

 

As Emma was shopping for shoes, purse, and a headpiece for her prom outfit, having a blast, Regina was waiting by her Mac. She had hoped to get one of Emma’s witty comments back on what she just sent back, but there was nothing. She had tried to text and call her, but the blonde didn’t answer. Maybe she was busy of course, but Regina couldn’t get that to fit either, then again there was nothing saying that she couldn’t be doing something with her family. Regina just hoped that going with her to the prom and her saying how she really felt was too much for Emma. She looked at the time at her laptop, it was around 8 pm by now, they should have eaten dinner by now, in fact it was just then she realized they should have had dinner hours ago. Something wasn’t right, even if her sister wasn’t home, her parents hadn’t skipped dinner in their lifetime.

It was then it hit her, Zelena wasn’t there. Regina tried to think when she had seen or talked to her sister last, three days, meaning something had to be wrong, or she was avoiding the house. Even if she studied out of state, she was home when she worked on assignments like now. To Regina’s knowledge she was due back to her dorm the next day, so didn’t make sense she hadn’t been home while she was there. After all she hadn’t argued with their parents to her knowledge. The last time her older sister was gone that long was a few years back, was when she dated a guy named Hades a few years back. It was only to piss their parents off, to Regina’s recollection he had spiked blue hair and was the leader of a gang that dealt with drug trading and extortion. Zelena wasn’t with him that long though, she tended to move from one bad boy to the next all to get her parents attention. Regina knew that even if they did care, the choose not to show it to give her as little attention as possible. The didn’t award bad behavior after all.

Regina made her way down to the first floor and back into the dining room, seeing her mother by her laptop still. Regina sighed, it was just like her mother to bury herself in work, rather than to admit she was worried. Her father was pacing on the phone, hiding her frustration that that person on the other end didn’t know or didn’t want to say where his oldest daughter was. He hung up as his phone rang, and he answered, “I see, alright, yes of course, I will be right there.”

As she hung up, his wife looked at him and in a dull tone said, “So who drew the short strew and called you, was it officer Rogers, Gold, or someone else I don’t care to remember the name off?”

Regina knew that was a lie though, as her mother knew everyone from big to small in town. Otherwise she wouldn’t be the mayor after all, she had her nose in everything. Henry took a deep breath, “The hospital, it’s not good, I am going over right now.”

“The hospital?” Cora asked, her voice didn’t show much emotion, her dark eyes however was brimming with concern. Regina saw it all the way.

“Yes, do you want to come along?” he wondered, looking at her.

“I will be going in a while if she has to spend the night,” said Cora with a deep sigh.

He simply nodded and left the room, Regina could hear the door lock not long after. She looked at her mother and asked, “Is it okay I go to grannies for a bit or should I order in?”

“You can go, would you bring me back something, I can give you money if you need,” Cora got up to find her valet.

“It’s okay,” said Regina with a shrug, as she headed towards the door. She could hear her mother cry as soon as she left the room, knowing all to well that was why she didn’t go to the hospital with her father right away. She had to keep up appearance after all. The young brunette ran back, giving her mother a tight hug, before she headed out, hoping her she would hear someone at the diner would give her a clue regarding what happened to her sister. The gossip was usually spread there if there was any. She just hoped that it wasn’t so bad that Zelena wouldn’t pull through. Again she tried to call Emma, but again she got her answering machine.

 

* * *

 

Henry Mills walked into the hospital with haste, asking for the room of his daughter, he was soon shown there. She looked so small laying there, a pale shade of grey on her face, her eyes closed, her hands on each side of her body, her red hair sprawled on the pillow. He sighed as he sat down on a chair next to the bed, taking one of her hands into hers. It was clammy and colder than it normally would have been. He knew that this time he most likely would have been close to losing her.

“Well if it isn’t daddy dearest that have come to save the day,” she said, her voice weak, but still aggressive. She could have recognized his footsteps anywhere.

A small smile on his lips, still in this shape she wouldn’t let anyone look down on her or take any crap. He didn’t respond at first, saying, “Your mother will be here in not long I am sure.”

“What do I owe the honor,” Zelena tried to say it with harshness, but didn’t quite manage. Her body was too tired and hurting. She couldn’t explain how having him there made her feel just a little better, it was something about her that gave her a sense of safety.

“Being her daughter, and simply that she cares about you I would think is enough. So do you want to tell me what made you end up here. I learned from the medical staff they had to pump you for lord knows what. You could have died Zelena. Now was that intentional or a party gone bad?” he wondered, looking at her with calm eyes.

“I did not do this intentional, trust me it was not pleasant. I…even planned to come up last night, but… You couldn’t or wouldn’t understand,” she said with a deep sigh.

“Try me, I have been young once,” he said with a small laugh, adding, “And yes it was after the stone age.”

“I was out with some friends, and they were talking trash about someone I really care about and the family. The things they said,” she shook her head, and let out a groan, “In any case one of them threatened to do things to…Ruby, and since I care about her I couldn’t let that happened. And he said if I could hold my liquor they wouldn’t. I told I could and it was innocent at first you know, a shoot here, one there, but it developed and now I am here. I swear I will beat the crap out of him, all of them. And if he touched her in the meantime I shall kill him.”

Henry was about to speak when he heard his wife’s voice say, “You shall not do such a thing. Not because you can’t, because I am sure you could, but because I rather not have you end up in jail because of some stupid boy. Now why don’t you give me their names and I will deal with this. Not because I doubt you can, but that boy almost had you killed and threatened your friend, and I won’t have it.”

“Mom?” Zelena slowly opened her blue eyes to look at her mother, standing in the doorway of the doorway of the small hospital room.

Cora took a deep breath, before going closer, then sitting down on the bedside, carefully stroking her cheek with her fingers, asking, “How are you really feeling, my heart?”

“Horrible, it hurts, and I am worried about Ruby,” Zelena whispered, not being able to hold her tears back, anymore.

“It will be okay, I promise,” said Cora and bent down to press a kiss against her forehead.

Henry looked at his wife caring for their oldest daughter, like she hadn’t in years, meaning this had rocked her to her core, she even sang Zelena to sleep after getting the name of the boys in question. Henry had no doubt they would end up in jail when she got a hold of them. Not that he could blame her, knowing this could have been a lot worse. In time he left them to go back to the house, to be there for their younger daughter when she got back from the diner.

 

* * *

 

Emma cursed under her breath when she saw the messages from Regina, once she came back home. She had for once forgot the phone at home while she was outside shopping. She made sure to call Ella at once though, saying they wouldn’t go to the prom together, the other girl seemed understanding enough. However, Emma was sure she could expect something unpleasant when she got to school the next day in worst case. Then she called Regina hearing her tired voice in the other end say, “Where have you been?”

“Out shopping for the prom, what was this thing with Lena?” said Emma calmly.

“She is in the hospital, and I tried to go to the diner to try to hear some gossip about how, but no one seemed to know or wanted to hear it. I guess I get to know parts when I talk to her later or when my parents get home. It’s bad Emma, mom went there as well,” Regina said as she had just walked back into the backside of the house, seeing both of her parents’ cars gone. She had a bag with food for her mother in her hand, a garden salad, some lobster rolls and a piece of upside-down cake. The young brunette locked herself in the house, and wrote a couple of post-its with, ‘to mom,’ and put the rolls and salad in the fridge. Then she wrote another and put on the box with the cake and sat in on the kitchen bench. It was only then she noticed Emma was being very quiet and asked, “You still there?”

“Yeah, I was just trying to imagine what could have happened to her, but too many possibilities,” Emma answered.

“I know,” Regina took a deep breath, she suddenly felt so drained.

“You want me to try to check around and find out?” Emma offered polite.

“No, I am sure mother will have it covered, but if you could take the food I brought for her to the hospital I would really appreciated it. I know she hasn’t eaten today,” said Regina with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah sure, leave the door open and I will be there to pick it up in not long,” Emma said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs, yelling towards the living room, “I am going back out, but won’t be home late, moooom!”

“Mom, since when did Ingrid become your mom,” Regina asked in the other end, realizing she was arching her brows even if Emma couldn’t see it.

“Alright,” Emma heard from the living room.

The blonde smiled as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her, then she said, “Today, the adoption was finalized.”  
“Oh my gosh, Emma, I am so happy for you,” Regina gasped, she could only imagine how happy that made her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I am too, I mean it is not that I needed it now that I am an adult, but still you know,” Emma took a deep breath.

“I can only imagine, I don’t what would become of me if I didn’t have mom and dad,” Regina said, slumping down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table. She knew Emma had lived with Ingrid for as long as she could remember. Then again, she had known Emma since she was like six or so, had it really been that long. Regina couldn’t even imagine what it would have been like if she didn’t grow up in this house with her sister. She took a deep breath trying to imagine just that, only she couldn’t. She got up again from the seat and walked over to the fridge, talking out a bottle of sparkling water and opened the cork.

“I know and you do know I love your parents right?” Emma wondered as she got in the car and put the seat belt on.

“Yeah and they you, even if mom would never admit it,” said Regina with a slight laugh, before taking a sip. The brunette went through one of the kitchen cabinets for a bag of chips, she put it next to the stuff she had gotten for her mom, Zelena’s favorites. Then she grasped for another one, and opened it, starting to eat it right from the bag, as she walked back towards the hallway to leave the door and walked back upstairs to her room, only to sit down by her desk.

“Your mother wouldn’t even say she loved you and Lena even if that is evident,” said Emma with a small laughter turning the corner. She had already started to engine and now drove towards the mayoral mansion. She was sure both of Regina’s parents had been at the hospital for quite some time. Still she didn’t mention it as drove towards the house and soon parked in the driveway. She got outside the car and ran inside the house only to find the food marked mom and the bag of chips, before getting back inside the car and getting back on the road. She saw Regina’s father passing her car at some point driving towards the hospital.

“I know, but I don’t mind, I know she loves us more than anything,” said Regina with a smile, even though she could count on one hand how many times her mother had uttered the words.

“I know, I can tell in the many ways she worries about you, it is the that Ingrid worries about us lot. Speaking of think I pass your father on the road,” said Emma.

“Yeah he should be back home soon I suspect,” said Regina with a huge yawn.

“Awwe, you must be exhausted, babe,” said Emma in a sympathetic tone.

“I am, just going do some more studying then sleep, check your computer when you get home and tell mom I love her alright. Think I am going hang up now,” said Regina with a sigh.

“Alright, don’t stay up too late, remember you have chemistry with Professor Hyde tomorrow,” said Emma, knowing the dude to be a pain.

“Yes, I remember, be safe, Emma, and goodnight,” said Regina and hung up before she got a response. She yawned as she took a big sip of the water bottle, before putting her phone aside, hearing her father toss his key on the dresser in the hallway. She heard his footsteps walk towards the living room and become distant. Regina’s eyes fell on the screen, on the history assignment she was supposed to have Emma look over, but she couldn’t foucs. The brunette slowly got up from the chair, only to curl up at the bed with an only stuffed pony, crying. She had the horse since before she could remember, even before she got a real horse. Good old Mister Buttons, he was always there to make her feel better when no one else could.

Through her soft sobs she heard a gentle knock on the door, seeing her father entering, holding two cups, no doubt hot chocolate with marshmallows. He put them down on her desk and brought the bag of chips over to the bed. Henry sat down next to her, stroking her hair as he whispered, “She is going to be okay, princess.”

“What happened?” Regina whispered, taking a handful of chips from the bag.

“You know your sister, someone was talking badly about this month’s flame and she would do anything to defend them, it went really wrong though, she is lucky to be alive,” he sighed heavily. The thought of losing her, any of his daughter was a bit more than he could bear.

“She did whatever she was for someone she loves?” Regina wondered, looking at her dad with shocked eyes. She was surprised that it wasn’t just a party that had gone wrong.

“Yes, for Miss. Lucas of all persons,” he said and shook his head.

“Does she know?” Regina wondered, she couldn’t quite picture her sister with Ruby Lucas. However, if her sister went to those lengths the other girl at least deserved to know.

“I honestly don’t know, I only know that I almost lost one daughter and I was not there to protect her,” he said in sad tone.

“But daddy, you are always there even if you don’t know, she carries a picture of you in her wallet wherever she goes, you are her strength,” Regina said and hugged her father tight. He was really the greatest man she ever knew.

“Oh is that so?” he asked a little surprised.

“Yes, she got into law school to make you proud you know,” Regina said with a serious nod.

“And here I thought it was because she wanted to be a judge like your mother,” he said, still surprised.

“Nah, she wants to be fair and just like you, she told me herself,” said Regina, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you for telling me that,” said he and pressed a kiss into her dark strands, before he asked, “And what about you, my dear, what do you want to become?”

“I will tell you when I have decided, I still need to make a choice between three of my favorite things,” she said with a smile.

“I see, well how about we watch a movie and have some hot chocolate?” he offered, he needed to get his mind on something other than his oldest daughter.

“I can do that, do you mind if watch High School Musical?” she wondered, getting off the bed to find it in her DVD collection.

“Go Wildcats,” he said and smiled at her, not getting why both his girls loved that movie. He didn’t really care though as long as they were happy. He Just got the cups with hot chocolate and settled on the bed waiting for the movie to start.

 

In the meantime, Emma had managed to find Zelena’s room at the hospital and made her up to the sixth floor with the bag of foods. She had even bought some cans of soda and some extra candy from one of the wending machines.

She slowly opened the door to the room seeing Zelena sleeping and Cora reading in a magazine. Her glasses peering over it seeing the door opened. She couldn’t even hide the surprise she felt when she saw Emma. Clearing her voice, she said, “Miss Swan. What are you doing here?”

“Regina told me to bring you food, said you probably hadn’t eaten all day, so here I am,” Emma shrugged handing the elderly mayor the bag.

“That is…that is very sweet of you, Emma,” Cora said, putting the magazine aside, looking into the bag.

“Well you do need to eat if you are going to rule this shitty town,” said Emma with a small laugh.

“Shitty?” Cora raised her brows at Emma.

“Yes, totally, when stuff like that happens, it’s shitty,” said Emma, nodding towards Zelena.

“Agreed, but the ones did that, won’t get away easy, I can promise you that. I already have some officers bringing them in, so it is under control,” said Cora with a heavy sigh.

“How is she?” Emma asked, looking at Zelena with worried eyes.

“She will live, thankfully,” said Cora in a softer tone.

“Good, I am going to go back home, I do believe Regina was going to send me a paper to go over, and I have a newspaper article to finish before morning,” said Emma with a smile, turning to walk out the door, when the mayor said, “Emma?”

“Yes, your mayorness?” Emma said with a soft smile, turning to face her.

“Thank you for helping Regina with the homework and for the food. It might not seem like I do approve, but I do not mind you coming around the house, the door is always open, so you know,” said Cora with a smile. By now she almost considered Emma a third daughter.

“Noted, try to get some rest,” said Emma and left the room, a smile on her lips. She even let out a scream of joy one she got outside. She spite the seriousness surrounding the Mills family was truly happy just that second.

 

 

* * *

 

It was early the next morning chief editor Victoria Belfry looked over the article Emma had sent her with wide eyes.

Interview with Regina Mills, head cheerleader and Queen Bee at Storybrooke High.

**_Name: Regina Mills_ **

**_Color of dress: Dark purple ( but I wish it to be turquoise)_ **

**_Date for Senior Prom: Emma Swan. My best friend, partner in crime and loving girlfriend._ **

**_Who would you pick to be Prom queen and why : Belle French as she is caring towards everyone, smart and she deserves it more than I do._ **

**_Where do you see yourself in ten years: Ten years seems so long into the future, I hope to be done with my education and to maybe have a steady job, a house and a family would be nice. Maybe riding every other weekend, and I had to live near a coffee shop, that is a must. And I would just love to have a dog. I just want to spend the days with the person I love. Oh and also I want to travel and see the world._ **

**_Any plans for the after prom party: You mean like go all the way, get drunk, party all night long? No, I don’t think so, that is not me, not because I wouldn’t want to, I don’t see the point that is all. I rather go to the prom, and hang out with my friends, then later grab a bite to eat and hang out somewhere watching movies or play WII or something._ **

**_Secret confession: I think I always loved Emma, I was just afraid to admit it, and so I ended up with the wrong persons. Luckily I never went all the way with them as I felt it was wrong, might with Emma though. I don’t care what people think of us as she makes me happy. Also I love burgers and hot dogs, I just don’t eat it because I know it isn’t good for me._ **

**_Quote I live by : When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out._ **

Victoria looked it over, could this be true, that Regina was in fact gay. Clearly, she had to be, as it was there black on white. She shrugged as she made sure it came with the rest of the things in the paper, knowing that when this was put on the night stand around the school it would shock people to their very core. She just hoped the couple would be ready for it.

 

* * *

 

Emma didn’t start until later that day and so she had time to look over Regina’s paper before going in. It actually wasn’t that bad at all. Just small errors, she corrected with a few notes and sent it back. She hadn’t heard from Regina since the night before, other than the note coming with the paper that said, ‘There finally done.’

It had come into Emma’s mailbox round 2 am in the morning, no doubt the brunette probably hadn’t slept more than a maximum of four hours. Then again, the blonde knew her friend had a free period later in the day, so she could easily rest then. Her friend, Emma thought about it, knowing that things would probably change now. Should she try to kiss her, and more importantly did Regina want her to?

Emma knew for sure that the brunette liked her as she so nicely had said she loved someone like her. Still it didn’t change the fact that the two of them had applied to colleges in different states. It was a short drive, but Emma knew it would be hard. She didn’t realize how hard it was. She known for months that she had been accepted to four of the colleges she applied to. The blonde had already sent a reply to one, the one she wanted the most and that was Yale. She had yet to choose her major, but she was certain about that as well. She knew for a fact that her girlfriend would start at Julliard in the fall, as Regina had been accepted and done her performance for the professors already.

_Emma could still remember that autumn day when she and Regina had taken a few of the horses out. It was supposed to be a big celebration at the Mills’ house as it was the birthday of Regina’s father. Regina didn’t want to go though, she hated those parties Emma knew. The two young girls had sneaked into the kitchen pass the kitchen staff Cora had hired for the party, filling Emma’s backpack with apples, treat and apple cider. Then they had taken their bikes to the stables and saddled up a couple of the ponies with some help from one of the stable boys. They had ridden to a nearby lake. Emma had gotten a portable cd player out of one of the saddle bags and put on a mixed cd. Although their generation was that of iPod’s the girls preferred all mixed cd’s after they found some up in the attic of Granny Lucas. In any case Emma had watched Regina as she danced as she never had before, doing pirouettes and to jumps barefoot on that grass. She was in her own world Emma knew, ten-year-old Regina had taken lessons since she was six. Oddly enough it was she and not her parents insisting on it, as the young girl had grown up with seeing both the nutcracker and the swan lake with her parents and she wanted to dance like that._

_When she finally fell on to the grass Emma had looked at her, still taken aback whispering, “You are the best dancer in the whole world you know.”_

_“Hardly, but one day I will be, and young girls will look up to me,” said Regina with a dreamy look in her eyes._

_“Promise me something though,” Emma said, smiling at her._

_“What?” Regina said, looking at her friend with wondering eyes._

_“When you get to dance your first dance on the big stage, I get a free ticket on the front row to see it,” Emma said, still smiling._

_“Only if you promise me that you will be the journalist reviewing me,” said Regina in a serious tone._

_“I promise,” Emma said the nine-year-old girl with a serious nod._

_“Shake on it,” said Regina and held out her hand._

_Emma shrugged but still did it, laughing heart felt as she tossed the cider bottle over to Regina. The brunette had hardly managed to take one sip of the bottle when they heard horse hoofs nearing. Emma turned to see Regina’s mother come riding towards them, she did not look happy._

_“Run or stay to face her?” Emma asked with sly smile._

_“Ride and see if she can keep up,” said Regina with a heartfelt laugh. She and Emma quickly got on their ponies, both knowing Cora would follow them to the end of the world and that her horse was much faster than theirs. It was still worth it though, to hear Regina laugh happily. She did too though, even when Cora managed to get her horse ahead of them so they had to stop._

_“I swear, Regina, one day you two will make my hair turn grey,” said Cora, shaking her head, her auburn hair in a neat ponytail. Like Regina’s._

_“We have to go back, don’t we?” Regina pouted, pretending to be upset._

_“Yes, you most certainly do,” said Cora with a heavy sigh, but she added, “If you do I will let you two leave the party earlier than I planned to, so you can watch movies in your room.”_

_“You really will?” Regina’s eyes lit up._

_“Yes, but hurry, you both have to go back and change before the party,” said Cora in a very serious tone. Both knowing it was no point to argue, and raised each other back to the stables. Cora followed right behind._

_Emma was surprised that Cora kept her word and even let her sleep over, she had learned over the years at the Mills’ house that Regina’s mother could never be too upset with her for two reasons, one she made her daughter happy, and two she made sure Regina’s grades never fell._

 

* * *

 

Her thoughts got interrupted as she heard Ruby’s voice, “I really don’t know if I should go over there, or if she has gotten home from the hospital. I should do something right, I mean she almost died to protect my honor, I still don’t see why she would want to be with me though, she is older and at Harvard. I am lucky if I get into anything.”

“Can’t you just ask Regina if she thinks it is a good idea?” Emma heard Mulan say as the two of them walked pass her.

“I don’t know, Mushu, I mean even if she is crushing on me, I don’t have to you know do anything,” said Ruby.

“Dude, whatever, do as you want, but know this, she almost dies because she loves you, and if that don’t tell you anything then I don’t know what will,” said Mulan, shaking her head, before hurrying down the hallway.

“But she is a Mills and I am a Lucas, that is not a good mix,” Ruby whispered, as she turned to open the door to her locker. It was more to herself than anyone else.

“Did you even apply to any colleges?” Emma wondered curiously as she walked up to her friend.

“I did, but I know I won’t get into any of them,” she said with a heady sigh, knowing her GPA wasn’t anything to brag about.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Emma wondered, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

“Because you all were busy and it is not like I have time to study with all the hours I had to pull at the diner anyways,” Ruby said with a heavy sigh, as she pulled some books out of the closet and closed it, making sure the lock was shut, before she hurried towards the next class.

Emma sighed as she fished her phone out of the inner pocket of her red leather jacket. She quickly texted Regina, “Hi, you know if you sister is still at the hospital or on her way back to Harvard? Also is it just a crush or does she really love Ruby?”

“Mom hadn’t come home this morning, so I assume so, I mean that she is still at the hospital or on her way back. I don’t know about Ruby, as I haven’t talked to her yet,” it soon came back.

“How are you feeling today?” Emma wrote as they hadn’t spoken together yet.

“Happy, tired and worried, have to put the cell away thought,” it soon came back, making Emma smile from ear to ear, assuming her friend was happy because of her. She whistled as she walked towards her classroom.

 

 

* * *

 

Regina was looking over her chemistry notes as she walked out from her class a little later that morning. The experiment had gone well and she had gotten a price from her teacher due to it. She had a talent for it she knew, which was why she had considered becoming a doctor over a ballet dancer. Dance was more important to her though, but sometimes she wished that she could do both educations equally. She however knew that was impossible. Not to mention her mother wanted her to get a law degree like the rest of her family. She didn’t even know Regina had already accepted her offer to Julliard.

The brunette hurried towards her locker to put her books inside and get some new ones she would need, seeing a picture of herself and Emma taped up on the door. Her Emma, the reason why she had gotten into Julliard in the first place. She knew she wouldn’t have gotten all her high grades if it hadn’t been for the blonde. She had truly helped her out over the years in more than one way. Still the both had gotten in plenty of trouble as well.

_A found memory came to Regina’s mind, the two of them had been around fourteen-year-old, or Regina had been as Emma was born later in the year. It was Friday night and Emma were sleeping over. Regina’s parent was going to a fundraising thing of some kind, and her mother had given them a lecture that they better be there when she and her father got back. Regina had rolled her eyes slightly. It was not like they planned to go out, they planned to have a movie night and eat junk food, on her parent’s tab of course. Her mom said they could order in. It had all started with them ordering pizza and Chinese food because why not, then Regina had gotten the brilliant idea to dress up in her mother’s clothes and pretend to be at a gala also. She had put on one of her mother’s purple gowns and Emma a pants suit with a red blouse inside, both outfits too long, but the girls made sure to not mess it up too badly also borrow matching heels. Then Regina had miraculously managed to go down and get two bottles of her mother’s strong apple cider and some bags of chips. Regina could remember them giggling a lot and how badly she wanted to kiss Emma right then._

_She was just about to when she heard the door open downstairs and her mother complaining about something. Emma that by now had her Cora impressions down to a tee, stood up and said, “You know these parties give me a headache, Henry, dear, and not to mention mingling with people I am trying to impress to continue to be the mayor. My God they are so dull and shallow. I just wish that at least Eva and Vicki could have been there, so it would be a bit more fun, but Vicki is stuck at work and Eva is at a conference overseas. You really don’t blame me for leaving early, do you?”_

_Regina couldn’t hold her laughter back, spite the fact that at that point her parents entered the bedroom. Emma blushed and looked down, knowing doing the impression behind her back, but feeling fuzzy and having her see it was quite another thing._

_The woman looked at her quirking her brow in a scary manor as she looked at Emma saying, “For your information Miss. Swan, Vicki is on a family vacation and Eva is the one being stuck at work.”_

_“Other than that it was quite accurate,” Henry admitted, looking at his daughter that still wasn’t able to stop laughing. He looked from the young girls, to the empty bottles and glasses on the floor, what they were wearing and then his wife._

_“I can see you both had a productive evening, just clean up your mess before going to bed, and do make sure not to ruin the outfits as you will paying for the rest of your life, and keep the noise down, punishment shall wait to morning, don’t you think, Henry?” she looked at her husband._

_“Agreed,” he said with a heartfelt laugh. It wasn’t until late the next morning Regina got that her mother meant that the after effects of them drinking were their punishments. She and Emma never touched the cider again after that unless offered at a party Cora had as a joke the following Christmas given Emma the outfit she had worn that night in Emma’s size. It was meant as a joke or a lesson, but Emma loved the gesture as it should have been a pile of gold._

Regina never knew until a little later why it meant so much to Emma when Cora gave her anything. Emma had told her since her own parents died when she was young, and she practically lived at Regina’s house growing up, Cora and Henry functioned as spare parents. Of course, her adoptive mother functioned at the main one. Still Regina took it that her own parents being right and mighty still caring for ‘an ugly duckling’, as Emma called herself, meant a lot. The young brunette also thought that it had something to do with Emma wanted acceptance so badly, that when she got it, it moved her to her very core.

 

A dreamy sigh as she walked into the cafeteria to buy something to drink when she heard Ella say, “Well, well, if it isn’t the date stealer. You could have had anyone at the whole school, why couldn’t I have had Emma?”

“Don’t fool yourself Ella, she never wanted you to begin with, no one does, you are to wicked and deceiving to love,” Regina felt the words of poison leaving her, before she had a chance to think. This was not how her parents raised her, to be spiteful and cruel. Regina blushed with shame, when she saw something liked sadness in Ella’s eyes. She had really struck a cord she knew. A deep breath before she said, “I am sorry, Ella, that was a cruel thing to say, I am sure there is somewhere in the school that loves you.”

“No, you are right, it is not without reason the call me Cruella, not even my own parents love me, why would someone like Emma, let alone anyone else do so,” said the other girl as she ran away from there.

“Damn it,” Regina cursed under her breath. Even if she felt that way about the other girl, she knew better than to say it out loud. Surely there had to be someone in this school that liked someone like Ella. The head of the cheerleading squad and student council tried to wreck her brain. Who would be crazy enough to go out with Ella Ville.

“You okay there, Mills?” she heard a male voice, and looked up to see Killian Jones. He was one of the popular boys on the football team. All the girls were lusting after him, but he didn’t seem all that interested, Regina suspected he was gay or put his career before them.

“I think I hurt Ella,” she answered with a sight.

“Wow, you managed to get under the ice Queen’s armor,” he looked at her with wide eyes.

“It would seem so, say you know a lot of guys, right?” she said, as he was a likable guy. Even if he was the captain of the football team he seemed to care about the boys that wasn’t all that popular also.

“Yeah why?” he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

“You wouldn’t happen to know if any of the boys are interested in taking Ella to prom?” Regina tried polite.

“They rather poison themselves, there may be a girl though, if Ella would be interested in someone from another school,” he contemplated.

“Perhaps, who did you have in mind?” Regina wondered curiously. She go cross state lines to find someone if she had to.

“Dizzy, Victoria Belfrey’s stepsister, she is like Vicky almost a year older than us, think I heard someone said she fancied her or was it found her fascinating, couldn’t hurt to ask,” he shrugged as he continued into the cafeteria.

Regina groaned as she wondered how the hell she would get Victoria to give her to number for her sister, even if it was to make world peace.

 

 

* * *

 

It would take Regina about a week before she finally called Drizella Tremaine. Mostly because having grown up in the same circles as the girls she knew the sisters didn’t talk much. Mostly because not only were they different in likings, but Victoria blamed Drizella’s mother for breaking up her family. Not to mention she couldn’t stand Drizella and her younger sister Ashely, being used to be an only child and have all her mother’s attention.

She took a deep breath looking over at Emma and her sister Anna as the two were excitedly talking excitedly about the new horror movie coming out that weekend, because it was going to be sooo scary.

Regina was packing around in the living room of the Winter-Johnson hearing the ring tone in the other end. She looked at the time wondering if the other girl was still in class, or maybe she wouldn’t pick up when a stranger called. Finally, she heard the other girls voice saying, “Drizella Tremaine, who is this?”

“Hello, Drizella, this is Regina Mills, I go to school with your stepsister Victoria, we have meet on occasion over the years,” Regina answered. After all one of her mother closest friends were Victoria’s mother. Their families were joined during every big anniversary, Christmas parties and so on. It was in her mother’s contact list she finally had found Dizzy’s number.

“Regina; how are you?” Drizella said polite.

“I am good, but that is not why I am calling,” Regina decided to go right to the point.

“Oh, there isn’t anything wrong with Victoria is there?” a hint of hope in Drizella’s voice.

“I don’t think so, but I heard from Killian that you might be interested in Ella Ville, is that so?” Regina tried, knowing this was one hell of a fishing expedition.

“I might by, why?” the other girl wanted to know.

“As it happens my girlfriend Emma Swan was to take her to the prom, but well the didn’t fall through for obvious reasons. Ella thinks that no one could ever be interested in her, and we both know she won’t go if she doesn’t have a date. Maybe you could call and convince her?” Regina tried hopefully.

“Maybe, do you have her number?” Drizella wondered, still not giving any indication she would call or not.

“I will text to you, I also know she is working down at the animal shelter tonight, if you want to see her in person,” said Regina, hoping that maybe she would go over there. She happened to know that Drizella wanted a pet for some time now.

“Alright noted, I got to go as we are having dinner,” said Drizella and hung up, before Regina had time to say as much as a goodbye. Then again, she heard Victoria Tremaine yell something in the background. She sighed and texted Drizella Ella’s number. She looked around seeing Emma and Anna was gone from the living room, and the house seemed quiet. Regina frowned while she wondered if it was quiet before the storm. Just as she was about to make her way upstairs to see if they were in either room, she heard a bang from a drum and a guitar rippling, and Elsa’s voice, “If I go crazy will you still call me superman, if I am alive and well will you be there to hold my hand.”

A base guitar joined in as she heard Emma sing alongside Elsa. Regina shook her head, she didn’t even know the older blonde was home. Not that she wasn’t used to the three girls jamming when Elsa was home, after all they loved playing together. Especially old hits from the 80’s and 90’s. Regina couldn’t help but to admit that their singing voices were quite something. She walked out to the back patio to see the three sisters play, totally into the music. Elsa wearing a denim shirt with now arms, sporting a tattoo of an icy castle on her right upper arm, with the words, ‘the cold never bothered me, anyway’ underneath in a tag like manor. One of the few signs of Elsa’s rebellion towards her aunt, which wasn’t a whole lot really. She had packed her bags the day she came home with the tattoo, which was impressive.

Regina watched as Elsa and Emma totally gave it all as they played the song, ‘1985,’ knowing it was one of Ingrid’s and her mother’s favorite songs. Regina took up her phone and recorded a snap of them playing, before she sent it to her mother with a lol. She knew that her mother her mother was a huge fan of Van Halen and that her dad had similar hairstyle when they meet in their late teens. She didn’t expect an answer back; her mother was way to busy. She saw Ingrid come out, making the small band stop to see what she wanted.

“I was just wondering if you girls are hungry, as I am about make dinner,” she said and smiled at them.

“Starving,” it came in unison from Emma and Anna, making both burst into laughter.

“I see, Regina will you be eating here?” the blonde woman turned to face the brunette.

“No, I should head home soon, I have some things to take care of, plus lasagna night at my house,” said Regina with a smile, she truly loved her mother’s lasagna.

“Alright,” she nodded and went back inside.

“You want to sing, Regina,” Elsa offered polite, knowing the brunette had a decent singing voice.

“No, I rather dance,” Regina answered with a soft smile.

“Alright, then let us give her something to dance to, you want fast paced or slow?” Elsa wondered curiously.

“Fast please,” said Regina again polite, taking her shoes off.

“Alright, let us do, ‘when can I see you again,’ said Elsa, looking at her bandsisters.

They nodded and started to play, Elsa and Emma singing as Regina danced ballet with a bit of jazz mixed into it, her eyes closed as she did so. Elsa was amazed she could do jumps like that with her eyes closed, her sister’s girlfriend had always been a skilled dancer. She wasn’t a bad dancer herself, but she couldn’t compare herself to the brunette, none of them could she knew. She knew Emma had yet to tell Regina that the three of them had been booked to play at the prom. It was supposed to a huge surprise, as Regina that had a lot to do with the prom wanted someone else. Elsa and her snowflakes as they called each other had talked to the other band and agreed on a deal. So now all they had to do was practice a little extra. Elsa didn’t mind though as she was on top of her classes. She had even talked to Red that was good on keyboard and Mulan that was a mean electric violin to join them on stage. Both of course say yes without much doubt, mostly as it was paid work.

Elsa watched how Emma looked at her girlfriend completely mesmerized, smiling, before the brunette stopped only to put her shoes on and storm away, no doubt she didn’t want to be late for dinner. She looked at Emma with a smile saying, “Don’t worry, Em, you will see her at school tomorrow.”

“I know, but right now that seems like forever away,” said Emma with a soft sigh.

Elsa shook her head, knowing all too well that it was hard being away from someone you loved, if only for some hours. Then again, her better half was in the navy and she knew it would be some time before they could see each other again. She looked at her younger sister seeing a smile on her face as she looked at the phone. Probably from her boyfriend Kristoff. He had promised to come and take Anna to the prom, and she knew her sister could hardly wait, even if it was still a little over a month away.

 

 

* * *

 

It was early morning of the prom and Regina was at the school checking the last of the decorations, she had chosen not to go for a theme other than the school colors, gold, red, purple and white. Banners and balloons where everywhere, in addition to red and white roses. She had tried to decide whether they should have food, but decided on a various set of drinks. The Mayor’s daughter inspected everything with the critical eye of her mother. Her high heels clicking against the floor.

She heard a ding on her phone and looked, a text from Emma telling her when the limo would pick her up after she, Anna and Kristoff had gotten in. She quickly answered she would be ready for them at 6pm and no dilly dally, on which she got a reply, I never dally, just dilly. Regina couldn’t help but to laugh, knowing if the limo would be late to her house it was Emma to be blamed.

Over the past month she had found she loved Emma more for each day that went by, they had planned to come up with a system so that they would see each other when they started on their different universities. Because if it was one thing Regina was sure about it was that Emma was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Even though they still hadn’t managed to fully kiss each other, Regina had plans on doing it the very same night, it was about time. They had been so close, only to chicken out last minute. She took a deep breath to calm herself, hoping Emma didn’t hate her dress. The blonde had yet to see it, as Regina wanted it to be a surprise.

She was shocked to her core when Emma a week earlier told her she would be wearing a dress like outfit also. Mostly as the blonde never wore dresses or skirts, not even at Christmas or New Year’s party. But as she firmly stated she would only be graduating one time in her life and she planned to do so with style. What that entailed Regina could only guess. She did a final check before walking towards the door, seeing her mother in the doorway.

Cora looked at her daughter, she seemed so adult, so confident, and she was sure she had little to do with her turning out that way. The elderly woman smiled at Regina saying, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I should think so, I just need to get my hair and nails fixed and the outfit, then I am ready,” said Regina with a polite smile.

“Yes, but first we are having lunch, and also you need to find a corsage,” her mother pointed out.

“I totally forgot about that, do we have time to fix it,” Regina asked polite as she heard two sets of heels coming towards them. She looked pass her mother seeing Ella and Drizella coming into the hall. The two seemed to really have hit it off, Drizzy had even gotten a kitten at the shelter.

“Ladies,” Cora greeted the two with a polite nod.

“Madam Mayor,” the curtsied polite.

“Everything alright?” she asked polite, wondering what they were doing there this early.

“Yes, just setting up for the band, Driz is good with electronics,” said Ella giving her girl a loving smile.

“I see, well have fun,” said the Mayor walking out of there.

“I will see you tonight,” said Regina, as she walked out with her mother, she turned at her asking, “Are you sure you have time for this mom, taking me to get the pedicure, then hair and find a corsage, I mean you are they Mayor, don’t you have to help the people instead of me.”

“I am sure the people can handle it for one day, if not I shall yell just a little at them tomorrow,” said she with a soft laughter. Almost losing one daughter not long ago, had made her see that she needed to make more time for her family, and not just work. After all the grew up too fast, Zelena had left home and Regina was about to the same fall. To her time was precious as she knew that if she didn’t spend her time wisely with her girls now that she could, she might regret it later.

“I think you should do so in any case, just to have them on their heels,” said Regina, laughing also.

“Very well, so are you excited about tonight?” Cora asked, knowing that question was an understatement. After all her young one had done nothing but to talk about it for the past month, that was when she didn’t finish her last assignments and took her last exams. Cora didn’t mind it though as it was nice to have her daughter care about something other than school and dance. And it was cute to have her talk about how much she longed to dance with Emma, since they hardly had seen each other. Both being too busy on each end, so communication had gone one emails and snaps instead.

“I am, I can’t wait to see what Emma will be wearing, I am hoping for a dress as I’ve never seen her in one, do you think she will wear one?” Regina babbled excitedly.

“I am sure she will, it is her senior prom after all,” Cora said calmly.

“Do you think she will like my dress though?” Regina said, feeling nervous about it.

“To be fair at this point I think you could wear a garbage bag and she would still find you the most beautiful girl in the world,” said Cora, as the reached the car. She opened it, so Regina could slide inside. Then she got in, telling their driver James, “To the saloon please.”

“Of course, ma’am,” said he and started the car as soon as she closed the door.

“I am not going to wear a garbage bag though,” said Regina wrinkling her nose.

Cora couldn’t help but to laugh as so softly responded, “No dear, you are not.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

It was a bit later the very same day that Emma was putting on her green skirt and matching top. Together the ensemble looked like a whole, you only saw some skin round her waist, but Emma wanted it that way. She made sure to put her hair up and put on a tiara in white gold, modest, still tasteful. Around her neck hung her usual necklace. She grasped for her red leather jacket with a small sigh. The blonde had by now hoped to have kissed Regina at least once, but sadly both seemed to chicken out last minute. Emma was hoping to get Regina alone that very night, so she could do just that.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but to wonder why one fuzzed so much over a prom that lasted one night. Emma felt the same way about weddings, and she was sure that if Cora and Henry were alive once she and Regina got married would make it big. She hoped they would though, get married in the future, although it was not a must if they kept together. Emma smiled seeing an old photo booth picture of them on the side of the mirror in her bedroom. Both smiling and making faces.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t met Regina, but she couldn’t. She had moved in with Ingrid at age five, and Regina and her family lived at the end of the street. Emma had spotted her as she walked with her family, thinking that she would never be friends with someone so nicely dressed. She was glad she was wrong. Young Regina had walked up to her and asked if she wanted to play which Emma did. Emma had looked at her parents as they seemed intimidating, but they shrugged, and so their friendship had began. The two had been inseparable from that very moment in time.

Emma chose to put her hair up on a neat ponytail for the occasion and then put the tiara her mother had bought on. Nothing fancy though, simple, yet tasteful. Emma smiled at her reflection as her sister Anna poked her head in the room asking, “You hungry, we are making some sandwiches before we leave?”

“Yes, I am starving, I will be right down,” she said with a soft smile on her pale red lips.

“Cool, you look stunning by the way,” said Anna, winking at her, before running downstairs in her purple dress.

Emma smiled as she took her wallet and put it in the inner pocket of her jacket. Not that she would need it, then again, she supposed she never knew, better safe than sorry. Then she put a small box in her other inner pocket, before slipping on her heels and making her way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Cora made sure to take what felt like a million pictures of Regina, before she let her slide into the limo with the rest. She had done the same with Zelena when she went to her senior prom. As she watched the limo drive away, a sad sigh escaped her, her baby was all grown up now, and soon she wouldn’t be needed.

Her mind going back to the morning at the hospital when Zelena got her stomach pumped, her oldest daughter still asleep, peacefully, seeming ever so innocent. It made her wonder if she ever looked like that. Once she woke, Zelena had looked upon her asking, “What?”

“I was just thinking about how long it has been since I watched over you last, wondering if you will be alright?” Cora answered, like it was no big deal.

“I remember it was always daddy that waited up for us,” Zelena recalled, having had him interrogate her and Regina more than once, when they came home later than planned.

“Don’t fool yourself dear, when you both were out, I could not find peace until I knew you were safe at home. It just drove your father mad to have me pace downstairs and so I went upstairs to read to stop myself from doing do,” Cora countered, wondering if she would ever stop worrying about her children.

“I never knew,” Zelena said thoughtfully, although her mother’s words would make sense. The light in their bedroom was always on no matter how late she had come home.

“Well I did, so how are you feeling?” the middle-aged woman changed the subject.

“Tired, sore and confused. Can I ask you something?” Zelena wondered, looking at her mother.

“Yes of course, I will try to answer to the best of my abilities,” said Cora and smiled warmly at her.

“When you and daddy meet, I think you mentioned sometime that you meet at a party or something when you started at Yale? How did you know he was the one, I mean we never spent much time with grandpa Xavier and grandma Julianna so I assume you didn’t get along with them?” Zelena wondered, knowing that her grandparents on their father’s side were now dead.

“His father never liked me as he thought I was only with your father due to their family fortune. My patents they wanted me to marry above my stand, but had I found someone that weren’t rich it would not have been a problem. I got into Harvard on merit and a scholarship. I meet your father after the second party I was at. I worked at one of the bars near home to gain money, so I was not that unused to drinking even if I was not old enough. However, someone put something in my drink that night and took advantage of me. Someone I liked, in any case I managed to get away, my dress was torn, and I was a mess and I didn’t feel like going to the dorm room like that, because there would be questions. I shared room with your auntie Eva back then.

In any case I sat down on a bench crying, when your father came up to me. He knew me from one of the classes we took together. He asked me what happened, and I told him, he wanted to go and kick the guy’s ass, but I told him not to, that my honor wasn’t worth saving. He disagreed. He took me to his room and told me to wait. I didn’t ask him what happened, but he came back with bloody knuckles and he was questioned by the security at the dorm shortly after. I fell in love with him right then as no one had ever stood up for me like that before.

Of course, we don’t always see eye to eye, but we always find a mutual ground. The first time he took me to meet his parents I felt like the smallest person in the world. His mother was always kind to me, but his father on the other hand. Still we got married, but when he told us how to live and rise our children we had enough, and we turned our back on them. We agreed on that together, due to some things his father said about me. I don’t care to repeat them ever. I knew that your father was the one because of the fact he saved me the way we meet and he always stood up for me and I did the same when it came to him. I knew he always would put me higher than anyone and that he would never look at another woman, at least not in my presence,” Cora finished up, it still hurt her deep within when she thought about what Henry’s father had called her.

“So you mean that you felt it was right, that he was the one you were meant to be with?” Zelena wondered, feeling sad that her mother had had to endure so much pain to be with her father.

“Yes, he was and still is. Do you feel up to go back to school or do you need one more day off?” Cora asked, looking at her daughter with worried eyes.

Zelena was about to answer when it was a knock on the door, both women looked in that direction. It slowly opened, and a very insecure Ruby Lucas looked inside, saying, “I can come back later.”

“No, please come in, I need to get a cup of coffee in any case,” Cora said and got up from her chair, gesturing for Ruby to take it. She walked out to leave the two girls alone, and to call her husband to let him know about Zelena’s situation.

It was only as she watched Regina drive away she felt a sting of sadness inside, as a tear left her eye and fell to the ground. She had driven Zelena back later in the day when the doctors had released her, not knowing if she would take Red to her senior prom or not. To her knowledge her oldest daughter was at this moment finishing up the school years. She startled hearing Henry’s voice say, “So there you are, I have been looking all over for you, can you help me with the bow?”

She turned to make sure his bow tie looked as it should, saying, “There handsome as ever.”

“Thank you, and you are sure you don’t want to chaperon this prom with me?” he wondered. He was the parent that usually took care of these kinds of things, still she did appear when the principal called about their girls causing trouble. Like the time Regina, Emma and a couple of others had blown up the chemistry lab. She had grounded Regina for over a month and drawn what the damages had cost from her weekly pay.

“The mayor chaperon at a prom what would people think,” she said with a small laugher.

“That you care about your daughter?” he said, kissing her cheek.

“I may come by later, I still have some work to tend to, save me a dance?” she wondered, smiling at him.

“I shall save you every dance, my love,” he said and started walking towards his car.

“That makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, as I get to dance with the handsomest man in the room,” she said with a soft sigh.

“No, I am the luckiest one, that got to marry the most beautiful girl in the world,” he said and blew her a kiss. She captured it, and with a dreamy look on her face she went back into the house.

 

* * *

 

When Regina threaded into the limo she looked at Emma that sat there with a bright smile on her face. She gasped seeing her girlfriend was not wearing pants, but a two-piece ensemble in a green color, that suited her well. She was even wearing a tiara.

“You look amazing, Eve,” said Regina, smiling ever so brightly, she was so happy she had tears in her eyes.

“Thanks, Wall-e, you don’t look too shabby yourself,” Emma said and smiled back at her, Regina was wearing a purple dress with what looked like a thin cape surrounding it. Her hair pulled up in a fancy due and she was wearing a tiara. To Emma, Regina at that moment was the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Awwe thanks, I have something for you,” Regina said as she blushed slightly. She held out a corsage towards Emma with a small figurine of Eve sitting amongst the flowers. The blonde held out her hand, so Regina could tread it on. Regina had her on already, her had a figurine of Wall-E on.

“It is perfect,” Emma whispered as tears run down her cheeks.

“No, you are,” Regina whispered, cupping Emma’s cheek with her hands, slowly leaning in and kissing her lips.

Emma’s eyes closed more by instinct than anything else as she kissed her back. She felt flutters inside as she smiled into the kiss, tears still running down her cheeks. It didn’t last long, and as it broke Emma looked at her love with amazement, realizing that her sister and her date were looking at them in complete silence. She could see tears in Anna’s eyes as well, knowing it was tears of joy.

“How are you Kristoff?” Regina asked polite, clearing her voice.

“I am alright, glad to be spending some time with my best girl,” he said and gave Anna a peck on the cheek.

“And Sven?” asked Regina with a smile, knowing it was no one Kristoff loved as much as his big mutt of a dog.

“He is fine, at the moment he is at home with my parents,” said Kristoff with a soft smile.

“I am surprised you didn’t bring him,” Regina countered, as the limo did another stuff so Ruby could climb inside.

“If I stayed longer than three days I would, but he will get enough attention by my parents,” said Kristoff, a longing look in his eyes making it clear that he missed his companion.

“And how are they?” Regina required, knowing Kristoff’s family to be loud and chaotic. He like Emma had been taken in by a foster mom, that later on adopted him. He had about eight siblings, most of them younger. Five of them were foster children like himself, three biological children of the couple. In addition, his aunts and uncles always dropped by with their children when he came home to visit.

“They are good, young Joel just started to read, so I thought I would ask Belle for some recommendations if I see her at the prom,” he said with a smile, looking over at Ruby saying, “Going stag?”

“Yes, it is okay though I have my peeps,” she said with a bright smile.

“You want me to call Lena and get her to come?” Regina asked polite, knowing she most likely could get her sister to come if she did.

“No, she is very busy, it is okay,” said Ruby with a small sigh. She knew that after the morning at the hospital she most likely wouldn’t see her much as Zelena would start working as an intern for a law firm over the summer. They had spoken on the phone and skype ever since, plus sending each other funny snaps, agreeing to see each other when Zelena’s term ended. Ruby had asked her to the prom, but the redhead had said she was to busy, feeling ever so sad about it. Ruby had simply said she understood, after all Zelena had already had her prom and moved on.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked a little worried, afraid the other girl would have a bad time.

“Yes, I am,” said Ruby with a smile and a nod just as the limo pulled up in front of the school. They all got out and headed for the auditorium where the ball was being held. Regina gasped in surprise when she saw Elsa on the stage in a stunning blue dress for the occasion. She looked at Emma saying, “You didn’t tell me you were going to play tonight.”

“Surprise, you don’t mind, do you?” Emma asked with an award smile.

“No, I love when you three play, just promise me a dance?” Regina said, kissing Emma’s cheek.

“You will get more than one, ready Anna?” Emma said, looking at her sister as she made her way towards the stage. Anna soon followed suit, and a smile grace Regina’s lips as she heard the music fill the room. She sometimes wondered why the three sisters had never tried for a record deal as they were much better than what was played on the radio these says. She simply assumed that they wanted to have playing as a hobby, and work in their various fields instead. A happy laugher escaping her as she started to dance under Emma’s watchful eyes on the stage.

 

* * *

 

As the hours went by and Ruby was watching the people dancing and having fun, she felt she was only lying to herself about having fun. She walked towards the punch bowl, pulling a small flask out of the inner pocket. She was about to pour it into the punch bowl when she heard a too familiar voice say, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Miss. Lucas.”

“Can’t you look away just this once, Mister. Mills?” Ruby said, looking up at the middle-aged man, who were looking at her with concerned eyes.

“No, because if you do this, it will affect more than you,” he said, holding out his hand towards the flask.

“Damn you Mills’ for ruing the fun, you are all so high and mighty,” she spat at him frustration.

“Not always, even I have been young and spiked a punch once. I was once in your shoes Ruby, alone at a prom and so were my wife, or rather she got stood up. That was before I meet her of course, but we had our wild times in the past, which is why I can tell you this is not a good idea,” he said calmly.

“Whatever, I am going home, I rather drown my sorrows there,” she said, holding back her tears. Why did she have to fall for Zelena, knowing that she couldn’t come with her to prom. Even Ella which she didn’t like very much was having fun with her girlfriend, everyone but her. Why did she come here hoping to have fun, knowing she wouldn’t? She hated this. She started to walk towards the exit, when she heard a voice say, “Leaving so soon, I was hoping to have a dance?”

Ruby turned to look at Zelena with shocked eyes, the redhead was standing there in a green dress with white flowers on, smiling at her. Ruby grinned saying, “Zelena, you are here, how?”

“Drove here of course, I just couldn’t focus on my work knowing you must likely had a crappy time without me. So, you want to dance?” Zelena asked, holding out her hand towards the other woman.

“Yes, I do, Miss. Mills,” said Ruby and took it, pulling out on the dance floor, her close, only to kiss her red lips.

“You called her, didn’t you?” Henry heard his wife’s voice beside him.

“I might have,” he nodded, giving her innocent smile.

“You are a good man, Henry Mills,” she said and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I believe that was why you married me,” he pointed out with a small laughter, watching his oldest daughter dancing with her love. Both of them smiling, knowing he hadn’t done the wrong thing calling her.

“That and your wild side,” she said, leaning against him, spotting Regina dancing a mix between ballet and hip hop up by the stage, completely in her own world.

“Ahh yes, so care to dance, or should we find some punch and have a drink,” he said, holding up the flask he had taken from Ruby.

“I think I will start with the dance,” said Cora, laughing heartfelt. Henry nodded and took her hand, leading her along with the rhythm filling the room.

 

* * *

 

Emma stepped down from the scene at that very moment as she gave the mike to Elsa and Mulan that had agreed to cover for her while she danced as both was equally good singers.

“Awwe look at that, how cute?” said Emma spotting Regina’s parents dancing slow across the room, Henry miming the words of the song playing to his wife.

“My sister and Ruby?” she wondered, spotting them dancing across the floor, to a bit more upbeat version of the song, ‘stand by me.”

“No. you parents,” said Emma, twirling her love around so she could see.

“Awwwe I can’t believe mom came down here,” said Regina and smiled at the sight of her parent’s dancing. Her father wearing his tux and his mother a deep purple evening gown that went along with her father’s purple bow. They were happy she knew.

“Why not, it is your senior prom, I am sure she would take the opportunity to sneak out to see us dance, or to dance with your father,” said Emma, as Regina’s mother leaned her head against Henry’s shoulder, closing her eyes, just moving alongside him.

“You are probably right, we are lucky if we get even half as happy as they are, when we are their age,” Regina mused.

“Indeed,” Emma said, pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheek, whispering the lyrics into her ear as they kept on dancing. It was all so perfect. In fact she concluded it was everything she dreamed it would be.

 

* * *

 

_**30 years later.** _

“Cora Hope Mills Swan, stop running up the stairs in that dress, I swear if you ruin it, you are going in your soccer uniform,” Emma yelled as her daughter ran up the stairs for something she just had to have with her to the prom. Lord knows what. She shook her head, standing at the end of the banister yelling after her.

“Stop full naming me, mom, and I am being careful I promise,” it came as her daughter looked over the banister upstairs, grinning widely, her blue eyes sparkling, her dark hair up in a fancy due.

“What is all the yelling about, Em,” she heard a male voice say, and saw Hope and Henry’s fathers Neal and Killian coming into the room.

When Emma and Regina about 20 years earlier found that they wanted to have children, Regina was still a full-time dancer and doing well. Of course, Emma never doubted she would be, not for a second. That had taken its tool on their relationship from time to time. However as Emma was now a famous news reporter she from time to time did travel, so it had been times where they didn’t see each other for months in the past. Which was also why they waited quite a while to have children. When it was time they had meet a male gay couple that also wanted children and they were the donors. Emma had been the carrier as Regina didn’t want to break from a carrier right then and for Emma taking a desk job for some time was quite a relief. They and the two men had become closer friend during that period. To be fair the two men had been a fan of Regina ever since she first started to dance at the ballet. The two women had gladly let the men share an equal part in their upbringing. They however had one clear rule no matter which house their twins said at ‘a no was a no.’ If Emma or Regina had said no to something, it wouldn’t work if Henry or Hope went to their fathers to get approval.

As Emma was still looking up the stairs she remembered when Henry and Hope first came into the world. Her parents had been out of town, and Regina was in the middle of rehearsing for the nutcracker that was to premiere a few days later. Regina had offered to stay home or let her understudy, Macy do it, so she could be by Emma’s side. The blonde had however declined saying that the twins weren’t due for another couple of weeks, she would be fine. However mid-day Emma knew she was not okay, and she called Killian and Robin to see if any of them could drive her to the hospital, just in case, only to get their machines. She cursed, trying her sister, no answer there either. No use calling Zelena she knew, as that woman was in court at this hour, she had become a judge and was do ruling verdicts until at least 7pm that day. Emma thought about calling Ruby, but then remembered her friend was home with young Robin. The five-year-old had gotten a stomach flu and had to stay home from school, making Ruby take time off from work. Emma sighed knowing her only choice was Cora or Henry. He was retired, as she was not. She soon called getting Cora to take her to the hospital, and Henry to go and get his daughter saying it was urgent, more urgent than Emma first thought, as the children had to be taken out with an emergency c-section.  Regina had made it there just in time, in full costume, trying to calm her panicking wife. In the end she succeeded, and the twins were born. She had called upon the men when Emma was stitched up, that came not long after, both in tears over how perfect their babies were. Even Cora had said that more perfect babies had never been born. Regina had talked to her boss at the ballet and managed to push the premiere of the play to the end of November instead of the start for obvious reason, which she was granted. As Emma looked at a picture of Regina as the head swan in the swanlike with their children smiling when they were to it occurred to her that had happened more than once. Next to it hung a picture of the twins dressed up as Wall-E and Eve for Halloween, the year they turned five. Their moms dressed in similar outfits, all due to their nicknames. It was Neal that taken the picture. All four had taken the children trick and treating.

Now Regina was a retired star that taught ballet to young dancers, and helping a bit with choreography backstage than being onstage.

Emma’s mind went back to reality when she heard Henry say, “Can you help me with the bow, mom?”

“Of course, handsome,” said Emma with a soft smile, turning her attention away from the stairway, hearing her daughter jabbering loudly on the phone upstairs.

“Now how do I look?” he asked as soon as she had finished the bow.

“Very handsome, Jace is a lucky girl,” said Emma with a smile, it was hard to believe her son was all grown up. She felt it wasn’t long since he said his first word, ‘mommy.’ Right after he and Hope had spoken the words Mama, bringing tears to Regina’s eyes.

“I agree,” said Killian with an approving nod. His love also nodded, looking at their boy with teary eyes.

“Do you have your corsages?” Emma wondered, looking at him with wondering eyes.

“On the dresser, is ma gonna be here soon?” he wondered, hoping his other mom would see him before he left to pick up his girlfriend Jacinda. She was Ella and Drizella’s oldest daughter. The couple had gotten married not long after their prom but focused on their carriers waited to have children. Jacinda was born a few months before Henry. The children, much like their mothers had known each other since childhood.

“She is on her way, are you sure you are not hungry?” Emma wondered, looking at him with worried eyes. She now understood how her own mom felt whenever she was going somewhere. Ingrid had passed the year before, and her father a couple of years before that. She and her siblings had taken it hard.

“I am fine, besides Jace and I plan to stop by the burger place on the way there,” he said with a smile. He looked at his wrist watch, knowing he soon had to leave.

“Alright, do you need money?” Emma wondered, knowing he most likely had enough as he was quite a saver.

“No, I am good,” he said and smiled at her.

Neal pushed Killian in the side, and Killian found his walled and some bills handing them to the young boy saying, “Just in case something happens, and remember texting one of us if you are out all night.”

“Not that I plan to, but you know I will, pops,” Henry said and gave both men a hug, as Regina came flying inside the hallway, shopping bags in hand. She put them down, then looked at her son, fixing his bow just a little more and pushing down a few stands of hair that had gone astray. She smiled at him saying, “Perfect, you look very handsome, my little prince.”

“Thanks ma,” he said and hugged her tight. Regina hugged him back, holding him tight for a second.

“Why don’t we take a selfi and send it to granny C?” he wondered, finding his phone in the pocket. The four adults got behind him, and he pressed the button on the phone taking it. He pressed save, before he pressed send. Regina smiled at him, running into the living room getting her old camera saying, “Just one picture of all of you, please.”

They just shrugged and did as she said, Killian however wanted one of both mothers and their son and that was soon taken as well, with promise that they would get a copy at a later point. They made sure to hug Henry one last time, before he hurried out the door to Emma’s old yellow bug. He had gotten it for his 16th birthday a couple of years earlier. He was amazed it still managed to move, still he and Emma loved that old tin can.

Emma never pictured her exchanging the bug, but she soon knew she had to as her daughter insisted on playing soccer and she would be the one to drive the team here and there. Henry on the other hand was more interested in ballroom dancing and ice hockey. An off mix Emma thought. The blonde sighed as she yelled upstairs, “Hope, get down here or you will be late for your own prom!”

The young girl soon came downstairs wearing a turquoise gown, her hair neatly put up and her makeup for a change modest. She sighed looking at her mother saying, “Why do I have to go at this thing, just cause you and mom, and auntie Zelena and auntie Ruby fell in love at a prom it doesn’t mean I will. I don’t even have a date, it is all so stupid.”

“No dear, because you know what no matter if you go alone or not, your friends will be there and you will regret it if you don’t go. Because they will talk about it later,” Regina pointed out pulling her close.

“What are the odds anyways finding your true love at a ball these days,” said the young version of Regina, shaking her head.

“As good as anywhere else I suppose,” said Emma with a small laugh, the two men nodded in agreement.

“Will you two be there in case I want to leave early?” she looked at her mother, knowing at least one had signed up to chaperon.

“We will,” said Emma and kissed the top of her head lovingly. She was about to say something else when there was a ring on the doorbell. Regina opened seeing her daughter’s best friend Olivia Bell outside. The blonde was wearing a sparkling green dress and a tiara. She took one look at Hope and said, “Wow you look like amazing.”

“You think so, I am afraid this dress isn’t a head turner enough, I really like it though,” said Hope, blushing slightly.

“I really think so Peter, so shall we go or?” Olivia wondered, looking at her friend like she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

“Sure Tink, lets go and create some magic memories,” said Hope, grasping her black leather jacket of the hanger, taking her friend’s hand and dragging her out the door.

Regina shook her head saying, “Young love, too cute right?”

“It sure is,” Killian agreed with a smile.

“So, we should probably go down there right, to chaperon,” said Regina, looking at Emma with soft smile.

“Yeah sure, just need to change first,” said Emma, she was wearing her blue jeans and a white singlet at the moment.

“Why, I love you in that outfit,” said Regina, she was wearing a black pants suit.

“Because it is not very prom like,” Emma said with a heavy sigh, adding, “Why where you so late?”

“I stopped by mother, we talked about me becoming mayor after her, if I had decided on it, or rather thought about it,” Regina said, as her mother had approached her about the subject a couple of months earlier. After all her mother weren’t getting any younger.

“And?” Emma wondered, knowing that could not be and easy decision to make.

“I think I am going to do it. I have a few more things to take care of first, but I think I really am going to do it,” Regina said thoughtfully.

“I am so happy to hear that,” said Emma, hugging her wife tight.

“Easy there, Swan, we don’t have time for victory anything now, we have a prob to get to. Why don’t you just go as you are, so I can squeeze your cute behind every once in a while as we dance,” said Regina with a wink.

“Too much info, Regina,” said Neal making a face.

“I guess we should leave, so hare we still on for pizza Saturday?” asked Killian, dragging his man towards the door.

“That we are,” said Regina with a firm nod, waiting to the were out the door, before she could kiss her wife. She didn’t let it last for long though as she turned to Emma and said, “Why don’t you leave now, and I will come in not long, I just need a shower and slip into a dress first.”

“Wait, so you can shower and get changed, while I have to wear regular clothes?” Emma’s brows rose.

“Yes, because I do believe this is the first night both children will be out to early morning and I want to dress up for you. Is that a crime?” Regina quirked her brows, pretending to be serious. Emma however sensed in the tone she was not. Besides Regina’s beautiful dark eyes gave her away, she was not up for arguing.

“Alright, I will leave, see you there when you are ready, Wall-e,” Emma said and kissed her cheek, grasping her red jacket on her way to the car.

 

 

* * *

 

Regina shook her head as she slowly made her way upstairs to their bathroom, passing their wedding picture that was hanging in the hallway, next to their prom picture, and next to that a picture of her parents dancing at her prom. Red had taken it without them knowing, still it was beautiful.

The brunette recalled their wedding as one of the happiest days of her life. She could hardly remember it all as it had been a haze with them giving each other their I do’s. She still could remember her heart beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her body and her pals sweating. Still she had no doubt in her mind that day, or any day since. Maybe that was why she was the one to propose and not the other way around. Regina was sure Emma would have gotten around to it in time though. She did love her more than life itself. That much the brunette knew. Her Emma, the love of her life. She had proposed right after her first official performance on the big stage. Emma had been there to review her performance, as promised many years earlier. She had even come backstairs to give Regina roses, which made Regina ask the question. She could to this day remember Emma’s confused face before she said she would marry her a few moments after. The news hit the papers early the next morning as Regina was the new big thing. Their friends and family weren’t at all shocked which Regina found a relief. They had gotten married about a year later, right before Emma had went some news stories abroad. Regina couldn’t have been prouder of her wife.

As she entered their joined bedroom, her eyes went towards the children’s pictures on their walls. Both paintings their children had made growing up, and of them at different ages. While Henry had been the calm and gathered one of the two, Hope was like a whirlwind. While Henry insisted on playing piano, Hope had been playing drums and now played in a band with some of her friends like Emma once did. It did happen that Emma did jam with her sister’s when they got together round Christmas and Thanksgiving still. However, their band had almost ceased to exist when both Emma and Anna went on to get their educations. It was a shame really, because Regina couldn’t help but to miss dancing to their music. She was gladly surprised that on her second year at Julliard the siblings made her a mixed CD with their songs that she used while she practices. It went on to be a hit at the school, so she had to burn a couple of copies to some of her friends as well.

Regina smiled by the thought of herself dancing to their music back on the patio of the Winter’s house. It had been some of the happiest time of her life. Carefree handing with her friends. She could remember barbeques and late nights there in the summer, or herself and Emma lying under the apple tree in her parents garden, making up stories about the clouds that floated by. All of them jumping of the pier and into the water on hot summer’s days, not a care in the world. She remembered Zelena’s jealousy that she got so tanned in the summer, while she only got freckles. That still went on to this day.

A soft laughter escaped Regina remember her sister in the delivery room, annoyed and scared wondering if it really should hurt so much giving birth. She was by her side telling her it would be over soon, and it had been. Zelena had left it at that though, and so Robin had been their only daughter. Human that was, as the couple also had three dogs. All had been taken in as puppies, and Zelena that in the beginning wasn’t happy about the idea, now couldn’t picture her life without them.

They had even given a puppy to Cora and Henry when one of their dogs had gotten pregnant. After all the house had been a bit quiet after Regina and Zelena moved out and she knew that both of her parents missed the life that had once been it. That was why they had instated the Sunday dinner and her parents now had to dogs. Rosie went with her mother wherever she went, she was now, and old golden retriever and her dad’s dog James was a St. Bernard. Both dogs did get along fine, just like her parents.

Regina walked over to the closet, going through her dresses, seeing her old prom dress. Her hand gently stroking over the fabrics, wondering if it still fit. After all her body size hadn’t changed much over the years. She smiled as she wondered how Emma would react if she put on the dress that had her spellbound so many years ago. As hang it outside the closet deciding to try it at least but go in something else if it didn’t fit. After all Emma deserved it, she deserved to be made love to more than once tonight she decided. Not just tonight, but every night. It was more that lately she had been working a lot with some of her students as it was their time to try out for Julliard like she once did. The final tests were around the corner, she knew her daughter made hers with good merit. She had been allowed to try out before many of her peers. However, she also knew that life as a mayor wouldn’t be less challenging which was why she had waited to now. The children was older, moving away and didn’t need her as much as they moved away from how. Plus she could always manage dance classes in city hall if it came to that. Regina sighed, taking once last look at the prom dress, before stepping into the bathroom to shower and do anything in her power to give her wife a treat once she showed up at the prom.

 

Emma was talking to one of her twins’ teachers, halfway watching over her young ones on different ends of the room. They had grown up to fast, she now knew how Cora, Henry and her parents must have felt when she left home to study. It seemed like only yesterday when their children had taken their first steps. Cora Hope first, but Henry a few days later, he seemed to take things at his pace. That however was sometimes a little faster than his sister. She was more of a rebel though. Emma didn’t mind though, even if that had led them to argue more than once. Her daughter always came back with an apology though.

The middle-aged blonde could remember one time when Hope as she preferred to be called was about fourteen years had run away. She had clamed being raised by two set of partners just wasn’t normal and she hated it. She wanted to be normal with normal with persons. With that she had stormed out the door with two shocked mothers behind. Emma had waited for that day to come, hoping it never would. They had looked all over for her, almost calling the cops when Ingrid called saying she was up in Emma’s old room.

Emma had been the one to go over, she had found her daughter looking at her old things she had left behind. Old posters of bands were still hanging on the walls, same with sports heroes. Old books about Nancy Drew, the lord of the rings and other things still in the shelves, and typical girly magazines on her old desk. The blonde could still remember their conversation to this day. She had looked at Hope with tired eyes saying, “You can’t do that ever again, run away like that, you scared me, you scared us, I thought I would never see you again.”

“But mom I don’t understand this, your room it looks so ordinary, like any room I have seen, and gran and gramps raised you, how come you are gay?” her daughter said, looking at her with wondering eyes. She didn’t offer an apology.

“I guess I was born that way, just like your grandmothers knew they wanted to be with a man, I knew I wanted to be with a woman. And I think that if your grandfathers had been girls instead of guys it would have changed the fact that Cora and Ingrid loves their partners. You see a partner is about more than the gender, it is about finding someone that is equal to you, that sees you when no one else does. It doesn’t matter if you are strait, gay, bi or something else. Love goes beyond that, beyond race and gender. Do you understand what I am saying?” Emma tried to explain to the best of her abilities, knowing her wife would have been much better at it.

“So what you are saying is that it is no right or wrong when it comes to the person you love?” Hope said, looking at her, seeming conflicted.

“Not as long as that person treats your right,” Emma said, wondering where all this was coming from all of a sudden.

“I get it now, I think, I am sorry I ran out like that,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“It is okay, my heart, but next time try talking to us alright?” Emma said with a soft smile.

The young teenager had nodded and given Emma a big hug, which had led to Emma holding on to her for a long time, before they left to go home. It was only now as Emma watched Hope and Olivia talking that the reason Hope was conflicted back then was that she was having feeling for her best friend back then.

 

* * *

 

Emma excused herself to go and have a glass of punch, worried about her daughter having sex with Olivia the night of the prom, and her son with his Jacinda. Still she knew that if that was the case she couldn’t stop it. She thought back to the first time she had gone all the way with Regina, it hadn’t been at the prom, they had only made out a lot then. She figured neither were really ready. It had happened a few nights before Regina went of to Julliard. It hadn’t been romantic or nice, but hurried and clumsy.

Regina’s parents had been out and neither knew when they came back. They hadn’t planned to go all the way, in a way it just happened, between hot kisses and the fear of never seeing each other again. Emma was the one most worried though, as Regina seemed to have planned down when they would see each other again. Emma wasn’t even sure whose idea it was to remove their clothes, but one it happened their touches hadn’t been so innocent anymore. She could remember how their bodies had melted together in a feverish mess, and then it had been over. In the aftermath Emma had concluded that the first time had taken the edge of their second time, that had been perfect. She had went to visit Regina, then they had gone out to dinner and she had come back to Regina’s room with her. Their kissing had like the precious time let to removal of clothes. Only this time both had taken care time to get to know the other person and their needs and there had been no hurry to speak of so it had lasted longer, and become better.

Emma took a deep breath trying to recall when she had last made love to her wife, but between their children and work it was hard to make time. She missed it though, and them being close in general. By the end of the night they usually just fell asleep though, to tired to do anything else. She took a deep breath as she saw the children on the dancefloor dance to an upbeat version of the song, ‘depacito.’

It was only then she noticed she had been there for hours and Regina hadn’t showed yet. She couldn’t have fallen asleep could she, Emma picked up her phone to call, when she head to a too familiar voice say, “May I have this dance, Eve?”

“You may have every dance, Wall-e,” said Emma turning to see her wife in her old prom dress, she looked as perfect now as back then, if not even more so. Emma pressed a soft kiss onto her lips, before she led her onto the dancefloor, letting Regina take the lead as she was the more skilled dance of the two.

“Aww look at that, they are too cute?” Olivia said to Hope, seeing Hopes parents across the floor dancing. Every move perfectly intoned.

“What my brother and Jace?” Hope asked confused, seeing them not far away.

“No, silly your parents,” said Olivia, nodding towards the two.

Hope turned to watch them, a smile on her lips, they in deed were cute. Then she turned her attention to Olivia and said, “We will be lucky if we are even half as happy at they are when we are their age.”

“Yes, but I do hope we will,” said Olivia pressing a kiss to Hope’s cheek, making her blush.

 

* * *

 

Across the floor Regina whispered into Emma’s ear, “I love you forever and ever, Eva.”

“And I you, Wall-e,” Emma whispered back, feeling her heart fluteer.

“I know, what do you say to getting out of here, to spend some alone time together, there are enough chaperons here wouldn’t you say?” Regina said with a smile.

“My, my, Regina are you suggesting we skip the prom to have our own fun?” Emma said and wriggled her brows at her.

“I believe I am,” said Regina with a heartfelt laughter. A laughter Emma had fallen in love with the first time she heard it.

She nodded as she pulled her wife away from there and towards her car, knowing that this time they probably wouldn’t make it home in time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
